


The Cursed One

by UncommonVillian



Series: Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons/Star Wars Stories [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Disney Princesses - Freeform, F/M, Jedi, Mandalorian, Sith, disney villians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: Three years after the Sith's return, the galaxy is in the midst of another civil war, the Republic on one side, the Sith Empire on the other. With Jack, Elsa and their friends now teamed up with the Republic, they might have a chance. In all of this, Elsa must search the galaxy for the secrets of her family's history.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Gothel (Disney)/Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons/Star Wars Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687276
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to The Cursed Soul, the sequel to Return of Darkness. First off, I'd like to apologize if this chapter isn't that great, I'm not good at battle scenes and I want to get into the plot. I have my mind set on some plot points and I want to get right into them. Please bare with me with this chapter and I hope to update soon. Thank you for dropping by and please do enjoy ;)

_ It’s been three years since the return of the Sith. Under the control of Dark Lord Pitch Black and his consort Gothel, with the help of the now Moff Hans, they have amassed an army large enough to conquer many systems and have returned to the long lost Sith planet of Dromund Kaas. Seeing the rise of such power, the Jedi had become disillusioned and many flocked to the newly formed Empire, bringing the power of the Sith to heights it had not seen in countless centuries. _

__

_ With the return of the Empire, former Princess of Arendelle Anna had formed a rebellion that has turned to the Republic for help. With the help of the Mandalorians, the new army has neutralized the oncoming assault, but only for a short time. Now Anna must team up with a headstrong and determined Republic captain to gain the support of the Core Worlds. Within all of this, Anna’s sister, the now dethroned Queen Elsa, must seek out answers for her bizarre transformation… _

The scene surrounding Naboo was a familiar one, but not a recent event. Long ago, the greedy Trade Federation had surrounded the planet in blockade ships. Now, it was the Empire and they surrounded their crown jewel in large dreadnought ships, making sure no army can get through. For three years, Naboo was under occupation of Moff Hans and the Duke of Weselton, though Hans spent more time on Dromund Kaas than on Naboo, leaving the Duke to revel in riches. He had taken Arendelle as his personal stronghold, claiming the castle and its wealth. The only real change he made was removing all paintings of the former royal family, making sure all paintings of King Agnarr, Queen Iduna and the Princesses Elsa and Anna were far out of his sight.

The Duke watched as his men brought in the last of the tribute from the nearby villages and kingdoms, from Corona to Theed were to offer him their valuables if their people were to remain safe. One shuttle stopped in front of him and his men lifted a large crate out at his feet. He opened it and pulled out a hand full of gold ingots and uncut gemstones.

“Yes.” the Duke shivered as he let the contents pour between his fingers. “This venture has offered us such rewards. We are now more wealthier than we could have ever hoped for.”

An Imperial officer stepped forward and said, “I’m afraid that Corona can no longer offer tribute. They claim to not have anything else to offer.”

Dropping what he had left in his hands, the Duke closed the crate and said, “Corona’s a reserve of treasures. Surely they must be lying.”

“I’m afraid not, sir. Our troops have scoured every house and business and found nothing more.”

“In that case, contact the Ravager. Tell our troops to pull out and prepare for bombardment.”

“Sir, if Moff Hans gets word of an unsanctioned bombardment-”

“I will handle the Moff. This will be a lesson for all the other cities on this rock.”

“Understood.” The officer pulled his comlink and made contact with the Star Destroyer Ravager, “Officer ID 775 to Ravager, please respond.”

There was nothing.

“Ravager, do you copy?”

Still silence.

The officer turned back to the Duke and said, “Sir, we’re getting no response.”

The Duke looked to the sky and asked aloud, “What are those buffoons doing?”

The officer then looked to the distance and moaned, “Sir, look.”

The Duke looked off into the distance, coming across the waters. A Republic Venator Supreme. Surrounding it, like a large flock of birds, were fighters and gunships. His eyes widening, he muttered, “How-How is that possible?”

“Orders, sir?”

“What do you think, you fool? Make for the ship!”

The Duke and the officer then ran for the hanger bay.

Eugene was piloting an X-Wing class star fighter, leading a battalion towards Arendelle. Flipping switched, he made contact with his team, “Okay guys, this is it. We have Arendelle in our sights.”

“Scans are picking up little resistance.” someone communicated.

“That’s because they didn’t expect us to take down the blockade.” Eugene smirked. He saw fighters approaching, thankfully a small batch and will be easy to take care of. It was ground assault that would be the problem, but they were read for that. He told the entire battalion, “Alright, we got fighters. Lock S-foils into attack position and may the Force be with us.”

The Imperial fighters opened fire, but it was the tanks that possessed the greater threat so the fighters immediately went for them. However, the armor was too ridged for fighter canons and would need to be taken down by close combat. This was the job of ground assault, but the fighters would be on them. The best bet was to take out the fighters before going for the tanks. Once they were done, the gunships could land.

There had to be at least ten fighters in the air in opposition to the hundred or more on the side of the Republic, taking them down would be easy. The only obstacle would be the tanks but they’ll manage. There were only five tanks on the ground and they were armed to the teeth and aimed true. Several X-wings were gunned down already and more were ready to fall. However, the Imperial fighters were already feeling the wrath of the enemy, numbers dropping at an alarming rate. Soon, there were three, then two, one.

Zero.

Eugene radioed back to the gunships, “Captain Hamada, ground assault it clear.”

On board one of the gunships, Captain Hamada, a Republic ARC Trooper, radioed back, “Copy that. Phase One making their landing.”

A blue LAAT gunship landed in Arendelle’s town square and the troopers on board poured out before any of the tanks could have time to draw their attention to them. They spread out and all ran for the tanks, all of whom were still preoccupied by the attacks above. The Republic still focused their attacks on them, but were careful not to fire on their own men. Captain Hamada slid under a tank and placed a charge onto its hull. Once it was set and primed to blow, he climbed out and ordered the men with him to run, the sound of the tank exploding at their backs. Then the other tanks went off.

“Yes!” Eugene cheered. He radioed to the other gunships, “Okay, we’re clear to land. The show is yours, Anna.”

“Good job, you guys!” Anna radioed with gusto as her gunship descended upon the castle. However, it was guarded by troopers with E-Web canons and the ship had to pull up. Anna called into her comlink, “Elsa, Jack, can you give us cover?”

“Got it.” Jack radioed back.

A gunship moved in closer, the side doors opening so Jack and Elsa can peer out and hold their hands out. An icy blast hit the warm summer water below, creating a makeshift fog that bellowed out. The wind from the gunships blew the fog over the gunners’ nest and covered them. With the gunners blind, the gunships flew closer and fired upon them, wiping them out. The fog cleared and the ships landed, everyone pouring out and ready to siege the castle.

Jack leaped out with Elsa behind him, igniting his saberstaff and deflecting the blasts from the troopers hiding in the castle windows. They ducked behind the courtyard walls and waited for backup. Soon, the sound of Anna’s blaster went off and she joined them.

“Are we having fun?” Jack asked with a cynical smirk, making both women roll their eyes.

Anna looked over the wall and said, “Punz’ll handle them.”

Inside the castle, the stormtroopers fired upon the courtyard, pinning them down. They weren’t aware of the lone figure walking up behind them. They didn’t turn around until the sound of the whipsaber went off and the golden glow lit up the room. They had no time to turn their weapons around and fire due to the whip cutting through them.

Rapunzel stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself. In the past three years, she discovered that Gothel only trained her to turn her to the Dark Side and that she wanted her for her power. Rapunzel deliberately diminished her own power by cutting the very source of her power. Her hair. It was now shorter with only a single braid of golden hair hanging out from her brunette hair. With the Force’s power drained from the cut locks, her hair went from golden to brown, save that one braid she kept so she could still be useful with her powers to the Resistance. She looked out to see the team charging for the gates of the castle, then left to join them.

Back in the air, the fighters were being blasted by canons built into the village, still occupied by citizens. This infuriated Eugene.

“Imperial cowards! We can’t risk firing on the village!” he growled. “Hiccup, can you guys take care of this?”

“Got it!” Hiccup radioed. He was on board a Mandalorian freighter above the village. He was mounted on Toothless, who was ready to charge once the doors opened. At their backs were more Mandalorians on dragon-back. Once the doors opened, he charged, “Oya!”

“Oya!” the Mandalorian army behind him replied as they flew out of the ship and descended upon the village.

The dragons were faster and more agile than the fighters, making it harder for the canons to hit them. There were close calls here and there, but not a single dragon fell. Instead, with the others distracting the canons, Hiccup flew in closer to the canons and let Toothless blast them.

All that was left were the troopers on the ground, but more Mandalorians and Republic soldiers charged them, Merida leading them on. No Imperial was spared. With the growing flood of dead Imperials, Merida raised her fist and cheered, “Oya!”

Inside the castle, Imperial Officers fired their blasters at Jack, but he deflected their blasts back at them. Elsa kicked down the doors to fight off any hidden troopers. With her transformation into a Nightsister, Jack was training her to heighten her senses and could sense nearby threats and her ice powers increased expediently. She was also more acrobatic as she dodge their blasts and fired back with her ice blasts, freezing them to walls and pillars.

Despite her weakened power, Rapunzel was still very strong in the Force. What little remained of her conduit still gave her the strength she needed to fight. She used her power to whip her weapon at the troopers and cut them down. One attempted an attack from behind, but she balled up her fist, making the ceiling above him crumble and crash down on him.

In the main hall of the castle, Anna and Kristoff fought off what remained of the Imperial officers. They both stood and looked around and waited for any other attacks when Captain Hamada contacted them and the rest of the team on their comlinks, “The Empire is withdrawing from the planet! The day is ours! The Republic is victorious!”

Anna cheered and leaped into Kristoff’s arms. They spun around before she plunged her lips onto his in celebration.

Outside, Eugene landed his fighter in the courtyard and Rapunzel ran out of the castle to him. He held his arms out to her and she jumped into them and they laughed and cheered.

Hiccup, Astrid, Merida and their Mandalorians entered the dungeons where Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Thorston twins were being held. All of them were chained up and pretty haggard from the three years of torture, but they were alive. They pried the gates open and cut their chains, Hiccup slipping his helmet off.

“Did you guys enjoy the vacation?” Hiccup asked with a smirk.

Snotlout, leaning on a Mandalorian shock trooper, smiled back and groaned, “Can’t we stay a little longer? It was just getting fun.”

Hiccup turned to the trooper and said, “Get them to the surface. Make sure Hamada’s droid takes good care of them.”

“Gather whatever available garrison we have!” the Duke ordered as he marched into the bridge of one of the Dreadnaughts that escaped the onslaught by the Republic. “Anyone who’s within the vicinity needs to get here now! We still have a chance to take back Naboo!”

“Sir, I’m afraid it’s not that simple.” one officer pleaded. “They have an army and no one near-”

“I’m not interested in excuses! We need to take back Naboo and if you don’t get me a battalion here, so help me I’ll feed you to the Dark Council!”

“Will you now?”

The Duke shuttered at the mere sound of that voice. It was sinister, condesending, deep and dripping with regality. The Duke turned to see the older man dressed in a black and purple robe, a purple jumpsuit, a purple and black striped tricorn hat with a red tassel attached to the bottom, and black shoulder pads with red stripes. He was an older man, much older than the Duke himself, his face free of any emotion other than presumption. His fiery eyes glared at him, the skin around them darkened.

“Lord Frollo.” the Duke gasped.

Clamping his hands together, the Sith hissed, “You will answer for your failure to the Dark Council on Dromund Kaas.”

“But my Lord, we have a chance-”

“Silence!” Frollo shouted, making the Duke cower. He turned to the officer and ordered, “Dromund Kaas.”

While the village and the castle’s main hall was alive with celebration, one person was alone and climbing up the tower. Elsa was looking about the castle for her family’s portraits. With the Duke removing them, she scoured the castle for them, thinking that the tower would be the first place to look. As she went up the stairs, she looked out the window at the cheering villagers, all thanking and praising the Republic soldiers and fighter pilots. She smiled at them, but she wanted to save all the celebrating for later. She needed to make sure her family’s rights were returned to their place.

She entered the room, looking about the cluttered mess. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. She walked in and started to look through everything and uncovered anything covered in a cloth. After a few minutes, she opened a large credenza and finally found them. They were too big for her to carry alone so she just decided to leave them for now.

The top painting was her and Anna with their parents when she was a small child. She looked up at them, giving them a sad smile. She looked down at her and Anna as children, remembering all those years ago, missing how they were.

Looking at her features when she was younger, she reached up and traced her fingers across the dark line that went down her cheek and to her jaw. She then looked down at her hand, the paler skin than that was in the painting. It’s been three years since Pitch Black somehow turned her into this. She was now a Dathomirian, a Nightsister. And she still didn’t know why or how. They had gone to Dathomir but no Nightsister would talk to them.

That was when she had an idea. She looked out the window of the castle and looked up the path into the mountains. She knew where to go. She needed to find the den of the Rock Trolls. She knew they would have the answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Night fell on Arendelle and the relief workers were hard at work to aid the survivors of the Imperial occupation. Everyone had a trying day with recovering the city and making sure all those who survived got the food and medical help they needed. Elsa, on the other hand, had other plans. She snuck along the second bridge with a horse behind her. She kept her eyes open in case any ships flew overhead. She didn’t want anyone following her or worrying about her. She needed to get away from everyone so she could make her way up the mountain to the Rock Trolls.

She finally made it to the shore and climbed up on the horse. Looking around, she gave a soft shout and the horse galloped up the trail. She went on for a mile when she felt a presence nearby. She pulled on the reigns and the horse slowed down, reaching out to see who it was. After a moment, she finally discovered who it was.

“You can come on out.” Elsa called out.

Out from the trees, Jack slowly stepped out. He looked up at her with a concerned look.

She sighed and said, “Jack, go back to Arendelle.”

Jack only crossed his arms.

“I’m serious. Go back.”

“Nope.” Jack shook his head. “I know where you’re going.”

“Then you know why I’m going. I need to find answers.”

“After what you told me, what he said to you, I don’t want you anywhere near that troll.”

Elsa raised her eyebrows and asked, “Who do you think you are talking to me like that?”

“I’m your teacher, your comrade and your friend. As your friend, I want to make sure you’re safe and okay.”

Elsa kicked the horse and tried to move around him, telling Jack, “I’m fine. Go back and tell everyone I’ll be back.”

Jack then raised his hand in the horse’s face and it stopped in its tracks.

Elsa glared at Jack and said, “Let him go.”

“No.”

“Jack, let him go!”

“No!”

The two glared at each other for a moment, but their expression softened. Elsa sighed and asked, “Why are you so desperate to keep me from this?”

Jack gulped and told her, “Look, I know you want answers and I want to help you, but...I just don’t trust this.”

“What choice do I have? The Nightsisters won’t talk to us. This is my only other chance.”

Jack had nothing to say because he knows she’s right. He looks at her and says, “Then I’m going with you.”

“Jack-”

“You told me that you had control before that night. Then that troll instilled the fear in you that made you lose control and tore you and Anna apart. If you’re going to be near him, I want to be there.”

Elsa only looked down at him, her eyes pleading. He only looked back with utter concern, not wanting her to go alone. Knowing that she wasn’t getting out of this, she groaned and motioned for him to climb on.

He lowered his hand and the horse was free from his control. He climbed up and mounted behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She was so frail in his arms, yet he knew her strength more than anyone.

Him being so close like this was uneasy for her. In their time of training, the two became close, extremely close. It came to the point that what she felt when she first saw him she felt all the time. Despite him being difficult at times, like in this moment, he became just as important as Anna to her. She loved her other friends, Hiccup, Merida, Astrid, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Toothless, Eugene, everyone. However, the two most important people to her were Anna and Jack. Jack treated her like a part of the entire Rebellion while everyone treated her with kid gloves, just because she was once the Queen of Arendelle. Jack didn’t see her like that. He saw her the way Anna saw her, like a person. For that, he was now someone special to her.

Before they could begin their journey, a rustle in the bushes caught their attention and Toothless happily scurried out.

“Toothless?” Jack whispered. “Go back to the ship!”

Toothless just sat down on the path.

“Toothless, go back to Hiccup now!” Elsa hissed.

Toothless tilted his head in curiosity and purred.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, “No, you’re not coming with us.”

“Yes, we are.”

Jack and Elsa looked over to see Hiccup walk out with Anna, Rapunzel and Merida.

Elsa looked at all of them and asked, “What are you doing here?”

Anna crossed her arms and said, “Isn’t it obvious? We’re going to the Rock Trolls with you.”

Elsa rubbed her face in frustration and asked, “How does everyone know where I’m going?”

“Well you just vanished from the garrison, lass.” Merida commented. “Plus, Anna told us about the Trolls and we guessed this is where you’d be heading.”

“Elsa, you don’t have to do this alone.” Rapunzel pleaded. “We haven’t given up on each other and we’re not starting now.”

Elsa looked around at all of her friends, then back at Jack, who was smiling at her. She honestly wanted to cry, but her emotions won’t let her. Even though she wanted to go alone, the dedication from all of them showed that she truly wasn’t alone in this. Everyone wanted to help her. She looked back at everyone and smiled, nodding in agreement.

Hiccup held his hand out and Rapunzel laid her hand on top of his, then Merida, then Anna. Jack climbed off of the horse and helped Elsa off. The two walked over and laid their hands on everyone else's.

Hiccup looked around at everyone and proclaimed, “We’re in this together. We’ve stuck together for the past three years. As the old Mando’ade said, ‘Family is more than blood’. From this day on, we are family.”

“We’ve accomplished so much as one and if we keep it up, we can win.” Merida added.

Jack chuckled and said, “Okay, let's not ham it up. Let's just stick together no matter what.”

Anna smiled, shook her head and said, “You’re no fun.”

Rapunzel added, “But Hiccup’s right. We’re family and I’m not giving up on anyone here.”

“And we’re not giving up on the others.” Elsa added. “Kristoff, Eugene and Astrid were all here for us too. They’re family too.”

They all pressed down and parted. Jack and Elsa went over and mounted the horse while everyone else continued on foot, Toothless scurrying along with them. They went on when the dragon got wind of someone following them.

“Easy, Bud.” Hiccup told him. “We know he’s there, let him be.”

They continued on, a hooded figure following them from a distance.

* * *

  
  


Dromund Kaas.

Many years ago, this planet was once a ruin of a long lost empire, vanished within the sands of time. Each day was dark with rain clouds and the nights brought on darker storms. Kaas City was once laid to ruins with only its citadel being preserved, a monument to a once proud society. The society of the Sith. Now the city is being rebuilt and the citadel is glimmering with life once again.

Inside the tower, workers, slaves, stormtroopers, pirates and mercenaries gathered in its halls, but at the top held the meeting chamber of the newly formed Dark Council. Pitch Black and Gothel had arrived in the Jedi Temple, both in guise as refugees begging for help. Once inside, they revealed who they truly were and killed the Jedi that tried to stop them. However, instead of killing everyone in sight, they offered the Jedi a proposition, a proposition that the weakest willed Jedi Masters, Knights and Padawans alike accepted. Go with them to Dromund Kaas, learn the ways of the Dark Side and free themselves from the shackles and restraints of the Jedi Order. One of them was none other than Claude Frollo, high ranking member of the Jedi Council who was a master swordsman, but had a weakness. His own lust for the flesh had brought him to Dromund Kaas. Record keeper and Jedi Guardian Jafar joined Pitch for his quest for power along with his student, a Twi’lek girl named Jasmine. Pride brought Ursula and her padawan Ariel to the ranks of the Sith. Once Master now Lady Tremaine was wise and a stern teacher in the Jedi Trials but was compelled by greed. She brought her student Cinderella to the dark planet. Hades was once a prolific idealist in the Order, now the Sith have taken his ideas to merritt. Then there was Maleficent, a Jedi cursed with cruel ideas that the Sith would love her to express with mighty fury. Her student, Aurora, was the weapon she needed.

Once a student, now an assassin for the Sith, Tiana killed her master to prove her allegiance to the Dark Side, along with some of her friends. They, along with Cinderella, Ariel, Aurora and Jasmine all joined together and formed an elite group of assassins called the Sith Princesses. They were driven by the same emotions that the high ranking members of the Council had urged, greed, pride, lust for power. To make them stand out, they all took their kyber crystals and not only bled them but cracked them, leaving the blades to crackle with instability. One of the Princesses, Mulan, let her lightsaber roar out as the Council gathered in their chamber with the Duke on his knees.

Pitch, sitting on his mighty throne, looked down at the Duke and asked, “Care to explain why Naboo fell from our grip?”

The Duke whimpered as he looked down in shame. He groveled, “The-The Republic, my Lord! They amassed an army big enough to take down the blockade!”

“And where did they get this army?”

“I swear I don’t know!”

Mulan paced behind him and asked, “Then what good are you?”

She was ready to strike when Pitch held up his hand. She paused and lowered her weapon, bowing in compliance. Pitch then stood up and slowly stepped down to the Duke. He held his hand up and the Duke was lifted in the air.

“Our first triumph and you let it slip through our fingers. I should let you burn for your failure.” Pitch said, making the Duke shutter in fear. “However, you’ve provided me with a droid army that made all of this possible. That I will remain grateful for.”

The Duke then relaxed, thinking he was safe.

“Just think about that on the way down.” Pitch said before throwing his hand out and the Duke flew out of the balcony and into the deep crevice that the citadel was built in front of. The last anyone heard of the Duke was the sound of his screams as he plunged into the darkness.

Hades smirked and said, “Well that was fun.”

“Indeed.” Jafar replied. He turned to Pitch and asked, “What sort of action should we take in this failure?”

“We must think carefully.” Pitch replied. “This victory will make the Rebellion and the Republic eager to continue on. We must cut them off.”

“And where do you think they’ll strike next?” Maleficent asked.

“It’s possible they may head for Gull or Skariff next. Contact Hook and Gaston and make sure those locations are secure. Spread word to all Imperial Forces, no one without a clearance code may access our planets.” Pitch then turned to Mulan and ordered, “I want you to take two Princesses with you to Naboo. There you will find the ones I told you about.”

“It will be done, my Lord.” Mulan replied with a bow and walked out.

Pitch clasped his hands together and said, “Now, we wait.”

He turned to see Gothel slowly enter the room, the sickly look on her face. He knew what she was going through, but knew she was strong enough to fight through it. After all, he picked her for a reason and knew she was capable of so much, even now as she held her hands under her swollen belly. He picked the right woman to carry his child.

* * *

  
  


Captain Hamada returned to his LAAT gunship and sat down in the dropseat, slipping his helmet off and taking a breath of fresh air. He then pulled out his comlink and radioed, “Hiro, do you read me?”

He waited for a reply, but it never came. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before calling again. With no other replies, he slipped his comlink back into his belt and pulled out a small remote and pushed it’s only button.

An elongated egg shaped droid ejected from the hull of the ship and different components detached from it. A head component with a black screen that projected its blue eyes and two slim components that acted as arms with three digits.

The droid levitated to Hamada and asked with a femine voice, “Directive?”

Hamada sighed and said, “EVE, I need you to find my brother and bring him back.”

“Directive accepted.” EVE replied then launched herself into the air and took off into the woods, off to find her target.


	3. Chapter 3

The forest thinned out as the group traveled closer and closer to the Troll’s den. Elsa still rode the horse as Jack directed it on foot. The rest of the group was quiet save for Toothless who was sniffing around, curiously examining the area. The figure was still following from a distance, his hood still up. Trailing close behind him was a small garbage droid, quietly creaking its wheels that rolled. The droid’s caterpillar track loudly crushed a tree seed, making the hooded figure stop.

“Hey, stay quiet, WALL-E.” the figure whispered, making the droid chirp nervously and stop. He knelt next to the droid and said, “We need to keep our distance. They might hear us.”

“Might is a strong word, kid.” The figure and the droid looked up to see Merida glaring down at them. She reached down and pulled the hood off of the young man, revealing him to be of tannish skin, brown eyes and messy dark hair. The Mandalorian sighed and asked, “What are you doing here, Hiro? Your brother will want your hide if he found out you were following us.”

“I’m sorry, please don’t tell him!” Hiro begged.

The rest of the group gathered around him and Rapunzel told him, “You shouldn’t even be here. You’re supposed to be on Tython.”

“I just wanted to help!”

Jack crossed his arms and said, “You’re a padawan of the Jedi Order. If you want to stay in the Order, you have to be obedient.”

Hiccup looked at Jack and told him, “You know, that’s easy for you to say since you’re not a Jedi.”

“Don’t start with me, Haddock.”

“Look, I just wanted to see Naboo and help out any way I can!” Hiro interrupted them. He sat down next to WALL-E, the droid chirping its concern for him. He told them, “Tadashi even brought me here. He told me to come along as long as I stay out of trouble.”

“And you call this staying out of trouble?” Anna asked.

Hiro only looked away, knowing he was in the wrong. The fact that everyone was looking down at him and WALL-E in disappointment. Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Well, we’re so far away already, there really is no point in sending you back.” she told him. “Just stay close to us, okay?”

Hiro looked up at her and nodded softly. Merida helped him up and the group continued on. After about ten minutes, they reached the edge of the den and went through the pass into the Troll’s den. The air became thin with the hot gas spouts nearby, but it didn’t bother anyone. Toothless scampered near one with WALL-E following. He sniffed the spout before it burst in his face, startling him and making him fall backwards and nearly landing on WALL-E on his back. WALL-E screeched and rolled out the way. Toothless whimpered as he rolled back on his feet, making Merida chuckle. Everyone looked at her and she nervously cleared her throat.

Everyone was closing in on the den and saw the small boulders scattered around the den. Elsa dismounted her horse and walked in the center of the den, Jack and Anna following close to her.

“Excuse me?” Elsa called out. She looked around and asked, “Can anyone help us? I need to speak with Grand Pabbie.”

The rocks around them began to shutter and roll around the three of them. Everyone watched from the edge of the den, reaching for their weapons in case something went wrong. The rocks rolled open to reveal the trolls, all of them staring up at Elsa. One female troll, Bulda, stepped forward. Elsa knelt down in front of her and the troll looked her face over, observing the marking on Elsa’s face.

With a sigh, Bulda said, “He was afraid this would happen.”

Elsa’s face scrunched in confusion and asked, “What do you mean? Where’s Grand Pabbie?”

Bulda looked between Elsa and the rest of her Troll clan, some of them looking at her with sorrow. Bulda looked back at Elsa and told her, “He’s dead.”

Elsa’s eyes widened, mixed with shock and disappointment. She wanted answers but she also felt sorry for the Trolls. They lost their leader and didn’t know how to console them.

Jack stood forward and asked, “Was it Pitch?”

Bulda only nodded. She then pulled out a small pouch, held it up to Elsa and told her, “He wanted you to have this.”

Elsa looked at the pouch for a moment, then took it from Bulda and opened it. Inside was a small red glassy stone. She held the pouch up and let the stone fall into her hand, Anna and Jack looking close at it.

“Wait, I know what that is.” Jack commented. “It’s a messenger stone, but only someone powerful in the Force could create one.”

Elsa looked at him and asked, “What do I do with it?”

“Here, let me.” Jack took the stone from her and began to channel energy into it. In his hand, the stone glowed brightly, but after a moment, it began to heat up. Jack groaned in pain as the stone burned his hand and dropped it. Elsa held his hand and looked at the burnmark in his palm. She looked up at him and he said, “This stone is filled with Dark energy. Only a Sith could have made this.”

“Then it’s probably a trap.” Anna said.

“No, he made this stone.” Bulda told them. Everyone looked at her, but she just told them, “Watch.”

They all looked at the stone and watched as the stone glowed brighter and brighter. An aura reached upward from the stone and from the glow came a flame. Soon, a face appeared out of the flames.

It was Grand Paddie.

Anna stood back in fear, but Elsa cautiously approached the flame. Jack reached out to her, but she motioned him to stay back, to which he nervously obliged. Elsa drew closer until she was a foot away from Pabbie’s image.

As if he was still there, he looked at her and said, “Elsa, I made this message for you in the event of my death. There are many questions that need answering and I wish I had time to provide them for you, but there are some that you must seek the answer yourself. For now, all I can do is provide you with what I can. First off, when your parents came to me when you were really little, I knew this power wasn’t something akin to the Force. I knew this took a special kind of power to conduct your magic. I knew that you had Dathomirian blood in your veins. There is another story to tell you, but I can not tell it. Instead, there are two people who can.”

“Wait, what?” Elsa stammered. She looked down at Bulda and asked, “What does he mean?”

“Elsa.” Pabbie called to her and she looked back at him. He told her, “The day your mother and father’s ship went down, their lifeforce did not fade.”

Anna gasped, “Wait, is he saying…”

“Elsa, your mother and father still live.”

Those words hit Anna and Elsa like a hard wave. They both went numb save for the pain in their chests and the tingle in their hands. Elsa clasped her hands over her mouth as she gasped and she stumbled back into Jack and Anna’s arms. Even Anna couldn’t keep herself up, but everyone else had already come running to help them. Rapunzel and Merida caught Anna and Elsa clung onto Jack.

Pulling herself more into Jack, still in shock, Elsa said, “They’re alive. You hear that, Anna? They’re alive.”

Anna said nothing, only remained quiet as Merida held her tight.

Jack, on the other hand, was apprehensive. After Elsa told him that she had control over her powers until that night when Anna got hurt and Pabbie warned her about her powers. Jack didn’t trust the Troll’s words, especially after trying to work the stone. The Dark energy was damning enough evidence that the Troll was strong in the Dark Side and telling Elsa and Anna that their parents were alive could be a trap. If that were true, then Jack was going to do everything in his power to make sure nothing happens to either Elsa or Anna. This would hurt them both beyond anything at this point and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to them.

Pabbie continued on, “I’m certain that this may be a shock for you, but I’m afraid I must continue.”

Elsa heard his words and looked up at him and listened to him, still holding onto Jack.

“I must tell you that I took no pleasure in manipulating Anna’s memory. I want you to tell her the truth.”

Thankfully, Anna already knew the truth. She was told three years ago, back before all of this happened.

“I must also tell you something very important. I have my darkest secret that not even your father knew. Long ago, I abandoned my life long teachings to watch over my people. In my latter days in this way, I took on a student.”

This turn in Pabbie’s tale drew everyone in. Anna and Elsa started to return to normal and they began to stand back up with Jack helping Elsa and Merida helping Anna.

“This student took to my teachings and he became obsessive. Everything I taught him, he wanted to learn more than I could teach him. He scoured the galaxy for more answers to his impossible questions. I knew I made a mistake, a terrible mistake. I did the one thing I thought I could do and abandoned him. I left him on the planet I once called home. I left him on Korriban.”

Jack felt a twinge of anger rush through him. He knew it. He turned to everyone and the only person who had any inkling of understanding of what Korriban was, was Hiro. The Jedi Padawan looked up at Jack, concern on his face. Jack knew what all of this meant, and he knew what to do.

Jack pushed past everyone and drew his lightsaber and activated it. Without saying a word or heeding to the protests behind him, he swung the blade down and shattered the stone. With the stone destroyed, Pabbie’s illusion faded away in the wind.

“Jack!” Elsa screamed. He turned off his lightsaber and turned to face her. She got in his face and shouted, “Why did you do that? He might have had more to tell us!”

Jack took a breath and told her, “The Troll was a Sith, Elsa. The Dark energy from the stone, the fact that he once considered Korriban his home, the fear he manipulated in you, the evidence is all there.”

“He’s right, Elsa.” Bulda interrupted them. She looked up at them in shame, telling Elsa, “He lived in the time of the Sith’s downfall at the hands of Darth Bane and hid in the shadows of the galaxy. He manipulated the Sith throughout the ages, then he met...him.”

Bulda picked up a stick and began to trace in the sand. Elsa, Anna and Jack watched as her image grew more and more distinct. Their eyes widened when they realized who she was drawing. It was Pitch Black.

Once she was done, Bulda tossed the stick and told them, “Grand Pabbie felt fear for the first time in millenia when he realized the dark ambitions hiding within Pitch. He hoped that Pitch would die on Korriban, but he escaped.”

“How?” Anna asked.

“Nobody knows, but the Dark Side is a pathway to many abilities that many will consider unnatural.” Bulda turned back to Anna and Elsa and reached for their hands. As she held their hands, she told them, “I know you must feel betrayed by this, but he had long abandoned the Sith and their ways long ago. Once he discovered Pitch and left him for dead, he realized that this way will bring about the destruction of not just the ways of old, but the entire galaxy.”

“That’s what the Sith want.” Hiro stepped forward sternly. He glared down at Bulda and asked her, “Do you not know what’s going on out there? What happened here? This is all the Sith’s doing. They want to destroy us all.”

“You’re wrong, young man.” Bulda corrected him. “The Jedi, yes. But the galaxy? They want to claim it. They want the masses to bow to their feet, but they are conquerors, not destroyers. Why bother conquer when there are no subjects to conquer?”

Hiro only stood quiet, knowing that Bulda’s words spoke true. The Sith didn’t just destroy out of spite, but to conquer. Even now, the Sith enslaved many systems and only commited mass genocides on hostile rebel worlds to make a statement. That still didn’t excuse their actions, of course.

Bulda told Elsa and Anna, “I understand if you don’t trust his words, but Pabbie did tell you the truth. Your parents are still alive.”

Elsa shook her head and asked, “How can we trust his word? All that’s happening is his doing. The Sith do nothing but lie and ruin people’s lives. How can we be certain that he’s not lying about our parents just to hurt us?”

Jack felt a bit of relief when Elsa asked that. He was afraid that Elsa and Anna’s emotions would get the better of them and they;d rush to find their parents. Then again, he knew that they were smart. They’d think things through before rushing into this endeavor.

Bulda sighed and said, “I guess I can’t convince you that he was telling the truth. I can only tell you that he was and that he truly wanted to help you.”

Anna took a moment to think and asked her sister, “Elsa, what he’s telling the truth? What if Mother and Father are still alive?”

Elsa threw a look at Anna and asked, “You’re not falling for this, are you?”

“What harm could it be to at least check it out?”

“If they were alive, they’d reach out to us.”

“Unless they’re stranded! There are plenty of uncharted and primitive systems in the section they were attacked in.”

“Anna…”

Jack thought for a second, hoping to quash the argument. After a few seconds, he said, “Wait, I think I have it.”

Elsa and Anna looked at him.

“I’m not strong enough, but if it’ll help ease your minds, I can see if I can reach out with the Force.”

Elsa, a stunned expression on her face, asked him, “J-Jack, you’d do that?”

“Of course. I can try my best, but I can’t guarantee that I’d find them.”

Elsa smiled and said, “We understand. Jack, I...I can’t thank you enough.”

“Hey, it’s nothing.” He turned to Hiro, smirked and said, “Maybe Hiro can give me a hand.”

“Me?” Hiro gasped, surprised to be brought into the conversation. “I-I don’t think I’m strong enough either.”

Jack was about to reply, but he noticed something moving closer to them off in the distance. It was white and small, floating around in the air and looked like it was scanning the ground. It was a droid, an EVE unit. Hiro turned around to see the droid coming closer and groaned.

“Tadashi must have sent it.” he sighed. He walked past everyone and approached EVE. Once he was in earshot of EVE, she looked up and hovered to him. He crossed his arms and asked, “Did Tadashi send you after me?”

EVE stopped and straightened herself and replied, “Directive.”

“Well, we’re almost done here. He can wait.”

Rapunzel went over and placed her hand on Hiro’s shoulder, telling him, “You know that defiance isn’t the Jedi way. You should go with EVE.”

Hiro was going to respond, but there was the sound of an explosion off in the distance. Everyone looked out to see fire and smoke right where Arendelle was.

“Tadashi!” Hiro screamed and he ran off, the rest of the group following.


	4. Hiatus

Greeting Loyal Readers,

I regret to inform you that this story will be taking a hiatus due to a heavy story load, but it doesn't mean I'm done with it. I may come back to this but if you want the whole Big 4/Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons mixed with Star Wars, I hope you check out my story [Rise of the Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661771/chapters/51656374#workskin). I had started that while working on Return of Darkness, but decided to finish the latter. I figured that since they were both Star Wars crossovers, I could mix them, but I had a hard time coming up with ways to continue The Cursed One but found it easier to come up with ideas for Rise of the Rebellion. But again, I'm not abandoning this, but I think I'll have an easier time continuing RotR as opposed to this story. So I am sorry for putting this one on hold, but I hope everyone can find enjoyment in Rise of the Rebellion.

Until next time, peace.


End file.
